


The Songs of Birds

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Sign Language, M/M, Peter is deaf, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Deaf!Peter is working for Pepper Potts as a temp gets to meet the man of his dreams.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was in his office when a knock cam at his door and he glanced up as it opening seeing Pepper and then a smaller boy tagging along behind her and he felt as if he were gaping. The boy was- cute, soft amber curls on his head and looking around the office with wide excited eyes.

Pepper waved her hand in front of Tony. “Hey, eyes here, this is Peter, he’s my new assistant.” 

Tony stood extending his hand and Peter took it and smiled at him with a bright beautiful smile and Tony shook his head. “Nice to meet you Peter.”

Peter frowned then and tipped his head and Pepper waved her hand at Tony again. “Sorry, Tony he’s deaf.”

Tony nodded slowly, Peter taking his hands back and throwing symbols in the air and Pepper glanced over at him. “He says that he is very pleased to meet you and be here, says your his idol.”

Peter was blushing and Tony smiled gently. “Um, great, that’s just great, does he want to come see my lab? Maybe in a half hour?”

Pepper turned having a little quiet conversation and Peter was nodding so fast Tony was worried his head would pop off. Tony was grinning and nodding Pepper taking Peter back out of the room and Tony ran to his tablet opening it up taking up several tabs on learning sign language wanting to give Peter a proper tour of his lab, in his own words.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper had left them after Tony was able to keep up conversation with Peter in the lab, the boy grinning almost ear to ear as he realized Tony knew sign language, even though Tony was very rusty and needed “more practice.”

Tony laughed signing back to give him a break as he only learned within the last half hour and Peter blushed a pretty pink, and thanked Tony for even wanting to try. Tony shook his head and bumped his hip against Peter’s how could he not learn with those eyes looking at him like that.

They went out for a very late dinner after the left the lab, Peter showing Tony a few of his ideas and Tony saving them away for later, they were sitting at a table Tony across from Peter and the boy smiled lifted his hands for the other. ‘Thank you so much for today, it was amazing.’

‘You say that as if you won’t be back.’

Peter shook his head looking a bit sad. ‘It’s only an trail run with Miss Potts, she has other people to assist her the next few days and then decide. Usually i don’t get the job because I’m deaf.’

Tony smiled and shook his head at him and pulled his phone up for a second, watching it as his hands moved over words slowly. ‘Then don’t work for her. Come on as my assistant, full time.’

Peter gaped at him, Tony could see tears in his eyes and he just wanted to reach and pull the younger male to him. ‘Are you serious?’ 

‘Yes Peter, come work for me, with me.’

Peter nodded and reached up to wipe his face and his hands shaking slightly and Tony reached over to steady them and the boy grinned at him. Tony still had a lot to learn, but Peter stared at him with such excitement and awe and Tony felt that was all needed to understand the other, was to look deep in his eyes


End file.
